Combination tools, or multipurpose tools which combine in a single unit such functions as a level, square and protractor are known. Reference is made, e.g., to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,014,402; 1,086,545; 2,247,327 and 4,144,650. In general, these tools are constituted of two arms pivotally connected one to another via their terminal ends, and scalar means for reading the relative angles formed between the two arms in taking measurements. Means, e.g. bubble vials, are usually mounted on one of the arms so that the device can be used to measure levels.
In particular, it is an object of this invention to provide a combination tool, or multipurpose/multifunction tool, for use by construction craftsmen in measuring angles, for radius marking, for determining roof pitch, for rafter cuts, for squaring, for plumbing or levelling, and for general layout work. For example, a plumber can use the tool for determining the angles of pipes, levelling and plumbing pipes and general piping layout work.
A more particular object is to provide a novel tool of simple structure, particularly one which can be easily manufactured, and used with relative ease, and speed.
These objects and others are achieved in accordance with the present invention which embodies a multifunction/multipurpose tool comprising in combination two operating arms pivotally connected one to the other via a terminal end, an angle indicator being provided at the pivotal connection, or hub, for reading the angular relationship between the two pivotally connected arms. The angle indicator and manner in which the arms are formed and affixed one to the other, constitutes a key and novel feature of the tool, the angle indicator in particular being of relatively simple construction, this permitting ease of manufacture and use.
The operating arms of the tool are constituted of rounded pivotally connected ends. An angular scale with indicia marks is located on the rounded end of one of the arms, and it contains a pair of alternately disposed abuttments located at the extremities defining the rounded end of one of said arms as well as the beginning and end of the scale of angular component values of the scale. A stop located on the rounded terminal end of the other pivotally connected arm provides a means for indexing the scale of angular values between said alternately disposed abuttments.
In its preferred form, the operating arm carrying the indicia representative of the scale of values is constituted of a pair of alternately disposed generally similar spaced apart panels, the indicia marks are located on an outer surface of the rounded end of the pivotally connected terminal end of said member, and the opposite arm is constituted of a single panel which can be retracted within the spaced apart alternately disposed panels constituting said opposite arm.
This invention, and its principle of operations, will be better understood by reference to the following detailed description of a specific, and preferred embodiment, and to the attached drawing to which reference is made in the description. In the figures, similar numbers are used to represent similar parts or components. Subscripts are used with numbers to represent sub-components, or sub-features of a larger component.